


An Untold History

by HiddenOmega



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baekhyun's a fireball and Chanyeol thinks it's cute, Chanyeol's a shapeshifter, Cliche, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Ratings might change, Shapeshifting, a really realllyyy cliche trope, no beta we die like men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOmega/pseuds/HiddenOmega
Summary: Legends says that the story of the most powerful kingdom is a sad yet a beautiful one. It was said that the Astroxia Kingdom's beloved prince was kidnapped, tortured and brainwashed by the savages known as the were dragons. It was what pushed the kingdom into finally getting angry for their beloved prince. It was what pushed the kingdom into declaring a war against the said savages and defeating them, resulting a mass extinction of the were dragons. It was all for their beloved and precious omega prince.However, the history known by the parties involved says otherwise.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue : A Rather Taxing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really cliche 'kingdom enemies' trope. I just wanted to try writing a ChanBaek fic since I've been thinking of writing one for a while now. Please bear with the poor writing style and spelling/grammar errors, this is not beta read.

Legends says that the story of the most powerful kingdom is a sad yet a beautiful one. It was one of the proofs that the gods and goddesses have bet on their side, given them favor and strength enough for them to push back even the mighty were dragons and defeat them, enough for the said savages to go extinct. They were the chosen ones. The kingdom that brought peace to the unmerciful world.

The masses couldn’t say enough praises for the kingdom who was able to slay most of the were dragons. Songs were made for the brave king who lead the kingdom and faced the said strongest were dragon by himself. It was thanks to the kingdom and the mighty king that the people could sleep at night without fear of the were dragons attacking them on their sleep. Every single one hails the kingdom for bringing them peace.

_However, these claims are far from the truth._

_It was never a glorious story._

_Rather, it was a cunning one._

_Unpleasant sides were blatantly displayed and not one batted an eye._

_It was never a beautiful story._

_Nor was it heroic._

_These claims only prove that in the battles,_

**_It’s always the winners who writes the history_ ** _._

This is actually a rather cliché story of an Omega prince who triggered everything. The starting point of the mighty history of the Astroxia Kingdom. Though if we tell it the way the kingdom tells it, it would be quite boring isn’t it? This story would be told not from the eyes of the world but rather from the eyes of the prince himself. An unknown and untold truth since this story is only known by three beings. The kingdom’s most loved and precious omega prince, the were dragon who was falsely accused of everything and the gods themselves.

It was a normal afternoon in the market or so the prince thinks. It’s always crowded in the market so it was a perfect chance to go unnoticed. The people are too busy minding their own business, buying stuff for their daily necessities.

Prince Baekhyun tried his best to cover his whole body with the cloak he got from the stables. He really enjoys going outside and mingling with the common people. He had no reputation to keep, he didn’t have to stand up straight until his whole back ache, he didn’t have to hold his head high and show off his collar showing that he’s an unmated omega. A rather priceless one that no one is allowed to even lay eyes on if his father didn’t give any permission. He always felt like a trophy for display and now that his father reportedly found a ‘proper’ match for him, he’s just a trophy to be given away.

It was suffocating inside the castle. Thankfully, his whole family is rather busy lately for the upcoming visit of his alleged betrothed. They’re all re-decorating the castle, straightening up the servants, making sure everything is perfect to impress the visitors. It made him easily sneak out the castle unnoticed.

This wasn’t his first time sneaking out. He actually sneaks out quite a lot. Even though he often receives unpleasant words and insults the moment he returns, it was all still worth it. He’s willing to receive any offensive words thrown at his face as long as he could get out of the palace and actually talk to the common folk on his own kingdom. He loves his people and is rather fond of playing with the children. Their innocence and cheerfulness are like a breath of fresh air to him since everyone in the palace is so stiff and stoic it’s boring.

He was on his way down town to where the children usually play in the afternoon however, one of the customers in the market caught his eyes. The man is standing on one of the stalls that were selling some cheap knickknacks but what made him caught Baekhyun’s attention was the long black leather cloak he was wearing. It looks rather expensive and no common folk could probably afford it. He looked suspicious that’s what the prince immediately thought. Something on the back of his mind feared that this suspicious guy might do something to his people and as a prince, he always thought that it’s his duty to protect them. Though his father begged to differ since he is an omega prince. ‘ _All you got to do is smile and stand straight for the people. Just wait for your alpha and he’ll protect you. You don’t have to put scratches on your body by learning how to fight.’_ His father always recites to him whenever he asks to be taught how to do sword fighting or even martial arts. It’s bullshit but who is he to fight back. He was talking to not just his father but also the king, the most powerful person on the kingdom. His words are absolute.

The cloaked man started walking away and his feet somehow just started following the man. _He’s just going to make sure that the man doesn’t do anything bad._ He thought as he quietly tailed the suspicious man. They walked for a while and the longer they did, the people around them are also lessening. It was when the man started walking towards the woods when Baekhyun had second thoughts about following him. He could stop following the man but the woods are still close to the people of his kingdom so the guy can still do something bad.

He looked around when the man entered the woods and no people is on sight. He let out a small sigh as he started walking towards the woods too. _‘It’s okay Baekhyun. If he goes too deep in the woods then you’ll just turn around.’_ he mumbled to himself, pushing back and ignoring the small voice on his head reminding him that he has no sense of direction and the moment he enters the woods, all he could hope for is for the gods to lead him back safely.

The man walked for a while and Baekhyun tried his best not to make any sounds as he walks since there were some dried leaves on the ground that makes noise when you step on them. As he was carefully stepping ahead, the cloaked man suddenly stopped and he almost let out a shriek as he hurriedly hid behind a close-by tree.

“Why are you following me, your highness?” Baekhyun heard the man say almost cooing at his deep voice. However, his eyes widened at the words _‘your highness’_. He immediately looked around, looking for another person following the man since there’s no way the man knows he’s a prince. However, he found no one. He still didn’t believe that the man was talking to him so he just stayed still and quiet.

There was silence for a few moments and Baekhyun tried to carefully take a peek just to check. His eyes widened as he realized that the man is nowhere to be seen. He stepped out of his hiding spot trying to find the suspicious man.

He let out a rather embarrassing squeal when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he immediately stepped away, turning around. It was only then when he realized that the suspicious looking man towered over him.

“Why are your highness following me?” The man asked and Baekhyun didn’t miss the small smirk that’s lingering on the corner of his lips.

“What do you mean your highness, I’m not a royalty. Also, I was _definitely_ not following you.” Baekhyun said trying to look firm by crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

The man in front of him let out a small chuckle. “If that’s your sorry excuse of a disguise, you should have at least taken off that golden collar of yours. Only royalties wear that.” the man said as he gestured at the prince’ collar.

Baekhyun unconsciously hid his collar with his hand as he looked down.

“I-I’m not a royalty.” Baekhyun insisted, still looking down.

“You don’t actually believe that people don’t recognize you, right? I heard some of them talking to each other when you passed by. They were giggling, saying stuff like there you go again sneaking out of the palace, disguising, trying to look like them. They think it’s cute.” The man said as he looked down at Baekhyun with pure amusement in his eyes.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the blush that crept up from his neck to his face. He suddenly remembered that some of the people _did_ let out a small laugh after talking to him when they thought he was no longer listening. He suddenly just wanted the ground to swallow him whole since he do talk to a lot of people and children when he sneaks out of the palace.

The sudden redness of his face made the man laugh and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m pretty sure the people just love you too much and just wanted to play along.”

Baekhyun was about to retort something just to save face but when he looked up and managed to take a good look at the man, he immediately stopped what he was about to say. The man was handsome. Like, _really_ handsome but what really caught Baekhyun’s attention was his eyes that has an unusual color. “Your eyes… It’s _red_.” He mumbled as he carefully reached up to the man’s face to take a better look. His eyes almost doubled in size as he realized what the man in front of him really is. “Oh my god, you’re a were dragon!” He stated as he continued staring right at the man’s eyes.

The latter let out a chuckle and then faked a gasp. “Oh my, how did you find out? Are you a genius?” Baekhyun didn’t miss the sarcasm on the man’s tone and he immediately pushed away the man’s face with the hand that was already touching it.

The man just chuckled at the action and just looked back at Baekhyun. “You still didn’t answer my question. Why are you following me?” He asked.

Baekhyun thought of still denying it but he just realized that it was no use. He just rolled his eyes a bit and sighed. “You looked suspicious.” He mumbled but the latter heard it nonetheless. The man looked rather surprised at the statement “I do?” he asked.

This somehow pissed the prince off a little and just looked back up at the man. “Yes! You mock my disguise while you’re walking around looking like some suspicious looking person. You look like you’re a man with a mission to kill or steal or something!” The prince scoffed as he points at the man’s chest. However, when the prince managed to take a good look at the latter’s red eyes again, curiosity took over him.

“Anyway, enough about me. Can I see your other form?” Baekhyun said as he smiled.

The man laughed at him. “Wow. You’re quite a handful aren’t you. One second you’re like an angry puppy and then the next you’re a demanding one.” He said. Baekhyun thought if he should be insulted or something about what the latter said.

He raised both of his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “Okay, I’m pretty sure there’s an insult in there somewhere but I’m just going to ignore it. People haven’t seen a dragon in ages. Of course, I would be curious.” Baekhyun remarked.

“Well, that’s because we just don’t see any more reason to show it to people.” The man said and smiled at him. Baekhyun noticed the dimples on the latter’s cheeks and thought it was rather cute. The man had such a handsome and manly feature but somehow, the dimples and the big ears he had contrasted it.

“Is it painful to shape shift?” the prince asked curiously and the latter immediately shook his head. “No not really.” The man replied.

“Can you show it to me?” Baekhyun asked once again. The deep laughter of the man somehow did something on Baekhyun’s stomach. The man just ruffled his hair. “You’re a taxing little prince alright. I kind of like it. It’s cute.” The man said and Baekhyun moved his head so that the latter would stop shuffling his hair. The prince let out a small pout and looked down on the ground. Trying to think of something to do so that the latter would do what he’s asking for.

The sound of the palace bell echoing faintly caught both of their attention and Baekhyun panicked a little. He looked at the direction where the sound is coming from. “I need to go back.” Baekhyun mumbled, disappointed. He hoped no one in the palace noticed him gone but the chances of that are rather slim. He did skip his history lecture after all.

Baekhyun looked back at the man in front of him. “How long will you be staying in this kingdom for?” the prince asked, looking up at the man hopefully.

“A couple of weeks. Why?” The man asked curiously.

This made the prince let out a smile. “I don’t know. Maybe I could compel you into showing me your dragon form.” The prince said. The man laughed at this. “Then I’d like to see you try.” The man said in a challenging tone, smiling back at the prince.

They both heard the palace bell again and the prince just looked down at the ground trying to think of something.

He, then looked up remembering that they never introduced themselves to each other.

“I’m Baekhyun. What’s your name?”

The man smiled at him brightly.

“I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. _Nice to meet you prince Baekhyun._ ”


	2. An Insincere Congratulations

“Where have you been?!” Was the first thing he heard when he was trying to sneak into his bedchamber unnoticed. He was about to freak out but then let out a sigh of relief when he realized who the voice belongs to and just turned to where the voice came from. Junmyeon, his personal teacher was standing there holding a book that Baekhyun assumed was supposed to be the topic for today’s lecture, obviously fuming.

“Did you go out to the city again?!” Junmyeon hissed as he walked closer to the prince.

“Lower your voice will you! People will hear.” Baekhyun whispered.

“They wouldn’t need to over hear it if I tell your father myself about your little escapades!” threatened the teacher.

“You would never do that.” The prince stated as a matter-of-factly. He himself knows that the teacher has a soft spot for him. It’s not one sided though since even the prince himself has a soft spot for the man since he’s basically the one who raised him. Junmyeon have always been the one he acknowledges as a father figure inside the palace since his own father wouldn’t even spare him a single glace if it’s not necessary. The teacher is also the only one he actually trusts and considers a friend.

The teacher, however, can be a pain to deal with when he started talking about his lessons since he tends to repeat his sentences and only rephrases it again and again. This always leads to Baekhyun sneaking out of his lectures because honestly, no one could stop the teacher ones that he’s on the zone.

“Seriously Baekhyun. I’m running out of excuses whenever people ask where you are when you’re supposed to be with me!” Junmyeon said, still fuming.

“Who is even asking I know for a fact that it’s not my parents.” Baekhyun mumbled. He didn’t mean for it to be loud enough to be heard but it was still clear enough for the teacher. Junmyeon’s expression immediately changed the moment he heard what the latter said and just let out a small sigh. They both stood there in silence for a few moments before Baekhyun broke the tension by opening the door to his bedchamber, stepping inside.

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” he asked.

The prince looked back at him as if confused as to why the latter asked. “I’m going to change my clothes for supper.” Replied Baekhyun and continued stepping inside his bedchamber but then the teacher suddenly stopped the door when he was about to close it.

“There’s still two hours before supper. Change quick and meet me at the library after. We’re still going to have your history lesson.” Junmyeon said and then pulled the door close. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and groaned but still, he’s aware that there’s nothing he can do but comply. If not, he knows that the latter will just go to his room after supper and just make him listen to his lessons while he’s trying to sleep. It did happen before after all.

═══ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══

“Baekhyun are you listening?” He heard Junmyeon trying to snap him out of his own thoughts.

He just looked back up at the teacher and pouted. They’re now on the library with a few books opened at the table in front of him. The teacher refused to serve him tea and a small sweet cake. It was usually served to him whenever he takes his lesson but since he skipped his actual lesson time and he would have his supper right after, the teacher said it would ruin his appetite.

“Why do we even need to learn history? It’s useless! If people are actually learning from history then people wouldn’t make the same mistake all over again! Have you counted how many kingdoms met their demise because of love affairs? I can’t even count them on my fingers alone!” Baekhyun sneered as he roughly changes the pages of one of the the books Junmyeon placed in front of him.

This earned him a light smack on the head by Junmyeon using the small book he was holding and handed it to the prince. “Don’t go cheeky on me now.” The teacher scolded.

Baekhyun was about to ignore the latter’s rants that he was sure is about to start again but then, he suddenly remembered Chanyeol, the were dragon that he met that afternoon. He then suddenly looked at the teacher and asked “Do you know anything about the were dragons?”. This somehow caught the teacher by surprise and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s with the sudden interest?” Junmyeon questioned.

“Nothing. It’s just… I don’t know much about them and they seem like a big part of some of the world’s history.” Baekhyun lied. There’s no way he’s going to tell Junmyeon that he actually met one of them earlier since he’s pretty sure that if he did say he met one, the teacher would never let him out his sight anymore.

Junmyeon looked at him suspiciously for a moment before sitting down. “Close to nothing is known about the savages of the north.” The teacher stated. Baekhyun frowned at the word ‘ _savages_ ’ since Chanyeol looked nothing like one. The were dragon dressed up nicely in fine tunics and is even wearing a rather expensive looking cloak. One could even say that the face of the were dragon is really princely. He didn’t look like a person without manners either.

“It’s documented that they live in the far north right behind the Ignis mountains but it was never proven. People aren’t very excited to prove it either since they’re afraid of being burned alive. After all, it’s also documented that centuries ago, they burned a whole city in a matter of hours. It is said that nothing was left but ashes.” Junmyeon explained as he glanced at Baekhyun who looked more curious that he has ever seen him.

“It’s rumored that their population is dwindling since the last reported appearance of a dragon in the skies were more than a decade ago. That doesn’t make us humans safe from them though. If they wanted, they could conquer the world and rule the seven seas. People nowadays are sighing of relief of them not showing themselves in the public eye but the constant fear is still there.” The teacher continued.

Baekhyun stayed quiet as he was trying to process what the teacher said. The moments that he shared with Chanyeol, the were dragon earlier seemed like the latter isn’t even close to threatening. In fact, Chanyeol even looked welcoming and friendly. He then remembered the were dragon’s words. “ _that’s because we just don’t see any more reason to show it to people._ ” This made the prince even more curious.

“Maybe… Maybe they’re just choosing not to show it to us humans. Why do you think that is?” Baekhyun asked. Junmyeon looked at the prince, suspicious at the sudden wave of questions since the latter were never this interested in any form of history. The teacher stood up and walked towards the bookshelves. He was out of Baekhyun’s line of sight for a few moments but then when he returned, he’s holding an old looking book. The teacher placed it in front of Baekhyun.

“Prophetiae” Baekhyun read the title written on the cover as he let his fingers touch the writings. He, then looked at the teacher curiously.

“This is a book of prophesies your ancestors collected about this kingdom.” Junmyeon said as he carefully took the book from the prince and opened it, going through the pages. When he looked like he finally found what he was searching for, he placed the open book in front of the prince.

“Little is known about the savages of the north but one thing is for certain. They will be the cause of this kingdom’s demise.” Junmyeon stated as he gestured the prince to read the prophesy written in front of him.

_When the moment comes that a blue child is born, dragons will sleep._

_Uncertainties will linger in the air as years passes._

_However, when myth becomes truth,_

_When blue meets red, a roar will be heard in the skies._

_The blue light of hope will be whisked away._

_A secret meeting shall bring forth an age of misfortune guised as triumph._

_A single fire shall cause bloodshed of blue blood and a shift in power._

The prince’s eyes widened as he read the prophesy. The sigil of his kingdom is blue. It was no doubt that the ‘ _blue_ ’ mentioned in a few lines were about them. Baekhyun suddenly caught himself not breathing. ‘ _dragons will sleep_ ’, no one have seen any of them in more than a decade so they might have started ‘ _sleeping_ ’ already. Baekhyun shook his head. There’s no way this is true.

“There’s no way this is true.” He stated, unbelieving the words as he pushed the book away from him. This made the teacher let out a small chuckle as he closed the book and took it. “Questioning a prophesy written in the book of Prophetiae is the least you should do as a member of the royal family.” Jumyeon said, looking at the now sulking prince.

“Though no one is really sure when will these prophesies come true, it is believed that a few came true already so this is no hoax.” Junmyeon claimed.

Baekhyun looked down at the books in front of him, thinking of Chanyeol. The latter was in no way dangerous looking. Sure, he did look suspicious walking around wearing a big black cloak but that’s all to it. When they finally talked and Baekhyun got a good look on him, Baekhyun never really saw him as someone threatening anymore and he even thought that the latter was kind of easy-going. Hence why he managed to demand the latter to show him his other form. If the prophesy did turn out to be true, there’s no way Chanyeol will be the cause of it.

Soon after, they both heard the three knocks on the door and then it opened. A maidservant entered and bowed at them. “The king has summoned the prince for supper.” She said softly. Baekhyun sighed, trying to prepare himself mentally for meeting his father again. The prince then stood up and looked at his teacher who is picking up the books they used from the table. Junmyeon looked back at him. “Tomorrow morning will be music lessons.” The teacher said and the prince started walking away.

He followed the maidservant towards the dining hall and when they did arrive, the maidservant knocked on the door again three times and announced his arrival. He stepped inside and waited for the door to close shut behind him before speaking. “Good evening father, mother.” He said and only earned a small grunt from his father. He looked down, as he walked towards his sit.

The moment he sat down; the servants immediately put a familiar food in front of him. A small manchet bread, a few slices of cheese and a vegetable salad. They have been serving him salad for supper for a couple of days now since the queen had ordered the servants to serve him light meals since he had to watch his weight for the arrival of his betrothed. He gave the servant a small smile as he sat more properly to start eating.

“Your betrothed will arrive by tomorrow evening. I expect you to be in proper clothing and in your best behavior.” His father suddenly said as they ate. Baekhyun just gave him a small nod, lowered his head a bit before saying “Of course father.” He said. His father always hated it when he looked at him in the eyes before speaking. An omega like him shouldn’t look straight at the king, he once said.

After that exchanged, the whole supper remained quiet and the only source of sound in the dining hall was the soft clang of utensils hitting the expensive plates. After eating, he waited for both of his parents to leave the room before standing up himself. He sighed and just walked towards his room, mentally preparing himself for tomorrow since he assumed it will be a pretty long day.

═══ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══

He was woken up by the soft knock of the maidservant who delivered and placed his breakfast on the small table by the window of his room. He yawned as he slowly sat up and watched the maidservant ready the clothes he’s going to wear for the day. When she left the room, Baekhyun immediately stood up and changed his clothes then hurriedly gulped down his food.

He slowly opened his doors and poked a head outside, checking if there are anyone in sight. No one, perfect. He slowly stepped outside and carefully closed the doors. He then, walked towards the stables where there’s a secret passageway leading outside. He walked past by some servants who was busy doing their own chores and he gave them all a small smile to avoid suspicion.

He felt a little sorry for Junmyeon for skipping his lessons two days in a row, and though he’s quite fond of music, it’s not everyday there’s a were dragon in town.

When he arrived at the stables, he grabbed the cloak he always wears when going outside and looked around. There were a few servants tending some horses outside of the stables. He walked towards the corner quietly and hurriedly moved the bush that is hiding a small hole on the wall. He immediately crawled out of it and tried his best covering the hole with the bush once again.

It was a broken part of the hole that he found when he was a child. Why it was broken, no one knows. He assumed that some servant broke it or something but was too afraid to report it to the higher ups because he or she might receive some kind of a punishment so just decided to hide it. Thanks to that servant though, he’s always managed to go in the city without going through the palace gates.

He fixed himself as properly as possible and removed some of the soil that managed to stick into his cloak when he crawled on the ground. When he deemed that he looks decent enough, he started walking but then just suddenly stopped when he realized something. Though Chanyeol told him he would stay in the kingdom for a couple of weeks, he never told the prince where he’s staying at.

The prince hoped he would see the latter at the market again but when he walked around, he never saw a glimpse of him. Baekhyun, then, started walking towards the woods where they talked yesterday.

When he arrived, he slowly looked around, searching for any sign of life but it looks like no one is even around. “Chanyeol?” He asked still looking around, hoping that if the latter is close-by, he would at least hear him.

“Chanyeol!” He repeated but a bit louder this time, still walking deeper into the woods. He walked around for a bit but to no avail, no one was appearing. Maybe he should return at noon.

It was when he finally started walking back when he felt someone grab him from behind roughly and placed a hand on his mouth to cover the scream that he let out. He felt shivers run down his spine when he felt the man’s breath on his neck. He was fearing for his life and closed his eyes, mentally saying sorry to Junmyeon, _he shouldn’t have skipped music lessons_.

But then, he heard the assailant’s voice and immediately recognized it.

“Nice to see you again, _princess_.” Chanyeol said.

The prince opened his eyes and his expression changed from scared to angry in a second. He, then elbowed the latter’s stomach hard enough for him to let go of the prince and groaned at the pain as he takes a couple of steps away.

“You scared me!” Baekhyun barked as he turned around to look at the man. “Don’t sneak behind me again!” The prince demanded.

Then, the latter just let out a chuckle. “That sounds like you’re going to meet me a couple more times.” Chanyeol said as he then, stood up properly, tilted his head and let out a smirk smile for the prince to see.

Baekhyun then rolled his eyes and just smirked back “Well if you’re going to show me your other form now, I won’t have to.” He said challenging the were dragon. This made the latter smile and step a little closer to him. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that, princess.” Chanyeol said.

“I’m not a princess.”

“Oh sorry, prince.”

This irked Baekhyun a little. “Just call me Baekhyun. I go out of the palace to escape being a prince even if it’s just for a few hours.” He requested. This made Chanyeol look at him that got him a little taken aback. He couldn’t read the latter’s expression when he looked at him straight in the eyes. Baekhyun got confused for a little but then the latter smiled at him. “Okay Baekhyun.” He complied. Somehow, the prince liked how his name sounded like coming from the lips of the were dragon.

“Why don’t you sit, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said as he gestured for him to sit on the rock that’s placed below a tree. Baekhyun did just that and he watched Chanyeol sit on the ground below the tree just across from him.

“So how are you going to make me show you my other form?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun became speechless for a second. He didn’t know. The latter looked like he’s not going to show it to him soon so he really has to do something just to see it.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun mumbled and pouted.

“Acting cute isn’t gonna make me show you my other form Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said and this caught the prince by surprise. “I wasn’t!” He said, voice louder than he intended. However, the latter just smiled at him.

There was a moment of silence but then, Baekhyun remembered the prophesy that he read last night. He, then looked back at the were dragon and somehow, ignored the fact that he’s looking back at him straight in the eyes. His mind was trying to read the latter and searching his features and clothing if there’s anything dangerous or threatening about the man but he found nothing. He sighed and then looked at the ground. He then remembered the lines ‘ _dragons will sleep_ ’. He then looked back at Chanyeol who looked at him with a raised eyebrow this time, not sure why the prince was acting this way.

“How long do were dragons’ sleeps?” Baekhyun suddenly asked and the question just raised the confusion of the latter a little more.

“Am I suppose to say eight hours or something?” Chanyeol answered looking at the prince suspiciously.

“No really, how long do you sleep?” Baekhyun insisted.

“We sleep just like you humans do Baekhyun. We sleep every day, ideally eight hours a day.” Chanyeol answered and smiled in amusement as his answer just made the prince look at him suspiciously while letting out a small “ _hmm..._ ”

“Do you know any dragons that have been sleeping for years now?” Baekhyun asked and this made the latter laugh a bit.

“Is this your plan on me showing you my other form? By asking me weird questions?” Chanyeol joked.

“Just answer the question.” Baekhyun demanded, raising his head a bit higher to make the latter comply to him which of course, Chanyeol just found cute.

“No. As far as I know, no dragons have been sleeping for years. I don’t even think that’s possible.” Chanyeol finally answered. As he smiled at Baekhyun as if asking him if he’s satisfied with the answer.

Baekhyun then just looked back at the ground. Maybe it wasn’t true after all. Or maybe it’s just metaphorical. He didn’t want to annoy the latter for more weird questions and besides, it wasn’t like the prophesy is sure to happen these days anyway. Maybe it will happen in another hundred of years. He sighed.

There was another moment of silence but then he looked back up at the latter who just smiled at him. “Why are you here? I heard that were dragons live in the north.” He asked curiously.

Chanyeol then looked at the ground and smiled, then looked back at him. “I was travelling then I heard a festival was about to take place here. So, I thought I’ll check it out.” He answered. Baekhyun, then, remembered that his people _are_ preparing for a festival. His mood then suddenly dropped and this didn’t get unnoticed by the latter.

“I heard the festival was for the one and only prince’ engagement, so… _Congratulations_ , I guess?” Chanyeol said trying to read Baekhyun’s face expression more.

“The festival is unnecessary. The people are hardly eating anything because of the high taxes and the palace still demanded for a celebration.” Baekhyun fretted followed by a sigh.

“You don’t look so happy about your engagement.” Chanyeol said, still checking if he’s asking a too sensitive question.

“I’ve never met him, and I don’t have a say in it. Father just wanted to marry me off so someone could replace him as king as soon as possible.” Baekhyun mumbled. It’s the truth. His father never saw him more than a token ever since he found out that he was an omega.

“Why don’t you take his place? You’re the first son.” Chanyeol asked curiously.

Baekhyun then, looked at him as if he said something foolish and this got Chanyeol a little taken aback. “I’m an omega.” Baekhyun stated as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. There’s no way the latter didn’t know. Dragons have a better sense of smell compared to them and he was sure the latter could smell it on him. Especially when the latter got so close to his scent gland earlier. He’s even wearing a collar designed for omegas for god’s sake. Hell, even he could smell the alpha on the latter.

“So?” Chanyeol asked and this time, Baekhyun was the one who got taken aback.

“So… There’s no way they would let an omega rule the throne. Father’s only choice was to marry me off to a capable alpha.” Baekhyun replied. It was the truth and he had known it since he was little.

“What do your mother say about that?” Chanyeol asked. Somehow, curious.

“My mother is angry at me for being an omega.” Baekhyun confessed. He tried to stop the pain he was feeling. He long accepted the fact that his parents would never love him as a son but it still hurts whenever he’s reminded of it. His mother never even talked to him in a few weeks and when she did talk to him, it’s always about royalty matters.

“That’s not your fault.” Chanyeol stated, somehow shocked at what the latter said.

“Well, that’s not what the people in the palace thinks. Father always blamed her for not producing an alpha son for him and she always blamed me for not being an alpha. She had a few miscarriages before me and couldn’t conceive any more child after me so…” Baekhyun explained. Everyone in the palace also thinks so too. Junmyeon was always the only one who constantly reminded him that it wasn’t his fault for being an omega and Baekhyun did believe him. However, of course, it still hurts when people treat him as an omega instead of a prince. There was a moment of silence and Baekhyun felt the gloomy mood in the air.

Baekhyun tried to laugh it off. “It’s okay though! I’ve long accepted my duty.” He said but the latter just stared at him.

“Are you even happy about your engagement?” Chanyeol asked. This made Baekhyun look down on the ground and sigh.

“Of course, I’m not. I’ve always wanted to marry someone that I chose for myself and someone I actually love but what else I can do. I have a duty as the only prince of the kingdom.” Baekhyun grumbled. When he was a child, he always dreamed of being married to someone he really loves and being happy together, ruling the kingdom together but the more he grew up, the more he gave up on that dream.

“Why don’t you run away?” Chanyeol suddenly asked.

“What?”

“I said, why don’t you run away?” Chanyeol asked again. This made Baekhyun laugh out loud and look at the latter with amusement in his eyes.

“If only it were that simple.” Baekhyun sighed, smiling a little.

“It _is_ that simple.” Chanyeol insisted. This made the smile on Baekhyun’s lips fade away and look at Chanyeol who looked serious and doesn’t look like he’s joking at all.

“I see fire in your eyes Baekhyun. You're not meant to stay behind the palace walls staying quiet and looking pretty like a jewel on display.” Chanyeol continued, looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. The prince did look back and somehow, found assurance on the latter’s red eyes. It somehow gave him a little hope but still, he has his duties he cannot just abandon.

“Well _sadly_ , that’s exactly what my duty is.” Baekhyun mused as he forced out a small smile.

Baekhyun tried to shrug off the sad mood that they made and suddenly stood up and placed both of his hands on his hips. “Enough about me! Just show me your other form!” Baekhyun demanded as he smiled. Chanyeol just laughed at the prince’s action and stood up then walked towards the prince. He placed a hand on the latter’s head and smiled at him.

“ _Like I said, you’re gonna have to try harder than that._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the prophesy will be explained at the end


End file.
